pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chrissanchez8
Welcome, Chrissanchez8! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Yumipon page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 13:25, December 24, 2010 Dear Chris. I am noticing that you have a habit of editing other users pages. I am wondering, why do you do such edits? Also, why do you have such a high disliking for User: Demon9991? Just so you know, you can be banned from Patapedia if you keep up this type of editing. So please, either do something useful for this wiki or stop editing. It is that simple. Thanks, Rah Gashapon 12:56, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Helpful tips Since your new to the wikia also known as "Patapedia" I'll give you some tips and rulers Rules *Don't create pages that are useless and wrong spelling and bad grammar(Note:Im bad grammar sometimes sorry but you still need to follow.). *Don't edit the pages into something bad or bad grammar and vandalize that are very important. *Editing other people's user page is VERY RUDE i heard that you edit user pages because there blabber mouthing to impress but no there just helping out to make the wiki's better i mean look at the other wiki's so popular. *You can't make 1337 words such as.. You know.And no wrong spelling like "srry" :P. *Do what the nice users,rollbacks,administers,bureaucrats do like Rah Gashapon. Tips *Don't create pages that end with "Page" like that Mantango page renamed into Mantango. *Try expanding stubs or add missing images pages to make you good. 03:53, December 29, 2010 (UTC) VERY IMPORTANT NOTE VERY VERY IMPORTANT(PLEASE SENT THIS NOTE TO RAH GASHAPON AND IRONSTAR OR OTHER USERS IF THEY DID NOT READ THIS):Rah gashapon and other rollbacks like ironstar.i wanna tell you to send this note to other users who are bad at editing plus you can change the signature into your signature and add more tips and rules and use proper grammar please :) Your User Page Even though it doesn't seem too bad, the information on your user page about Demon9991 might seem rude to him. Rah Gashapon already warned you, and I thought you would delete the info, because you said you'd stop your vandalism, and your rudeness towards Demon9991. Everyone can view what you wrote about him, so it would be best if you delete it. If you ignore this message and keep your user page like this for a few weeks, I might block you for a while. This is only a warning. Don't feel threatened or anything; All I'm saying is just to get rid of the rude info about Demon9991 on your userpage. 05:46, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for removing the part of your user page about Demon9991, and have a nice day. 02:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Blocking It's a power only admins can use. 05:34, January 2, 2011 (UTC)